What Became of us
by tstar785
Summary: Rose and Scorpius have history from their days at Hogwarts but he'll return that things had changed when he returns after a few years in the US. Rated T for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

_Spring 202__9_

Returning to the UK was something I knew would have to happen eventually. Thankfully I was coming back for a good reason. Not only was my best mate getting married but I managed to get a job at Ministry. I knew that mum would love having me back but I wasn't sure how she would take the news of me choosing to get a place of my own rather than living at the manor.

I had had my own apartment back in New York. And I had come to quickly learn that it is indeed the city that never sleeps. Working at the American ministry had been nothing but eye-opening. They, of course, had been hardly affected by Voldemort and all his followers but they had certainly fired questions at me when I had first arrived there. As the son of a reformed Death Eater, I knew I ought to see that coming.

However, I was happy to be home. At least here people knew I wasn't like my grandfather and even my father had been forgiven for his actions. He was a good man, as his son, I knew that first hand. Most of that he had attributed to my mother. She was a gem. I was wondering how long she would take to comment on my appearance when she saw me.

But at least Al would be the one picking me up. I could have very well made my own way from Heathrow to London, I vaguely remembered how to get there by muggle means. But my best mate insisted.

After passing through immigration and customs I headed out to the pick up area and looked out for a bloke with messy hair. A smirk appeared on my face as I saw the bloke in question walk around a family hugging some older relatives.

"Well if it isn't the big bad Malfoy" He said grinning manically as he held out his hand.

I let got of my suitcase and shook it and gave him a one-armed hug in return. "Speak for yourself, Potter, look at you!" I said as I stepped back and gripped the handle of my suit case again.

"Well I have to look good on my wedding day" He winked befoe he grabbed the duffle bag I had used for my cabin luggage. "So, how was your flight?"

"Gosh Al, that sounds like something my dad would ask" I teased in return as followed him out towards the carpark.

"Well, I'm not there yet" he laughed in return.

Once we were on the motorway and I had had enough of looking out at the passing trees and the offramps to various parts of outer London I turned to Al.

"So…."

"Yes, Scorp?" The raven haired guy asked without looking away from the road.

"You need to update me on everyone…."

"All in good time mate"

"What the hell does that mean?" I asked, arching a brow turning my head to fully look at him.

Al remained silent for the next few minutes until he turned the volume up on the radio. I suspect it was either to deter me from asking more questions or to stay updated on any traffic issues we may face as we headed back to his place.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later, after I had managed to find my own place I decided to head out and get some groceries. My flat was not so bad, it wasn't as big as the manor. But then again, I had never wanted something so grand. Sure, I loved the place and I was proud of it, but I also wanted to make my own way in the world. I didn't want to be known as a player or someone living off their father's money.

One part of being an adult was groceries and as much as I hated it, it was not something to be something I was going to be able to avoid.

I still didn't have a car so that left the bus as an option for me. I could have walked but I knew I needed to get the hang of muggle transport. Albus and Rose had tried to teach me about it when I used to come and visit them during our school holidays at Hogwarts. I had to prove I learned something from them.

Once I arrived at the supermarket, I picked up a basket and smiled politely to one of the girls who was stocking up the fruits in the fresh produce section. It was obvious she was checking me out, but I wasn't interested.

I picked up a few fruits and vegetables and made my way into the next aisle. After finally choosing a loaf of bread (why are there so many choices?) I looked up and saw someone familiar ahead.

It was Hugo Weasley, I recognised him, he looked so much like his dad, but his hair was a darker shade of red. What caught my attention next really piqued my interest. It was a small boy. I assumed it was one of his niece's nephews. The youngster's appearance made him look like he would easily fit in with the family, only he had black hair. I knew Albus didn't have children but James….

"Hugo!" I said as I walked over to him smilingly cordially.

Looking up Hugo's blank expression turned into a smile as he recognised the blonde bloke making his way over to him.

"Scorpius!" He greeted me in return as he held out his hand.

"You grew!" I laughed in return as he shook his hand. He had always been tall, but now he just appeared taller.

"Yeah, well I need something going for me" He offered in return smirking. "I heard you were back, how does it feel to be home?"

"Being home is nice, it's familiar, I enjoyed New York but I feel London is where I belong."

"It's good to have you home, I heard you were going to join the Hit Wizard office"

"Indeed, I am" I smiled return with a quick nod to accompany my answer. "What do you do now?"

"I'm the Seeker for the Tornadoes"

"Wow, good job mate!"

Hugo crouched down to speak to the small boy he had with him. "Do you want to say hi?"

I watched as the boy looked up at me slowly and waved his had to say 'hi' to me.

I too crouched down, so I was closer to the child. "It's nice to meet you…." I looked at Hugo for some help.

"Brayden or Bray" Hugo smiled at me before looking to the toddler.

"It's nice to meet you Bray" I smiled at the child trying to work out whose child he was. "This your?"

"Of course, you wouldn't know...unless she told you but I'm sure she didn't…." He said sighing as he stood.

"Your sister? Rose is his mum?" I asked to make sure I heard right.

Hugo nodded as Bray took his hand.

"Well that was something I didn't see coming"

"Look Scorpius, I'm sure she wanted to tell you…"

"Yeah, I'm sure "I tried to smile at him. "Look Hugo I don't want to keep you…."

"It's fine, I understand the shock of it all. I'll see you around"

I nodded and smiled at them both before I continued my shopping.

_Just who had Rose had a baby with? _


	3. Chapter 3

_Rose's POV_

I had been runoff my feet today at St Mungo's, but despite that, I knew I had to still attend to whatever my son needed. I was a single mother after all. I knew I had help and I did appreciate it. However, for my whole life (at least whatever my mother tells me) I have always tried to prove that I could anything on my own. I was too stubborn most of the time as she also had told me many times.

Since having Bray, I had just taken each day, one at a time. Brayden did give me a run for my money, but he was my little boy and even if he wasn't planned, He was the best thing that came into my life. Since I had lost Tyler in January, I had wanted to make every moment with Bray count.

He was my life, even if I had to carry him all the way home from my parent's. My mum had insisted I stay for dinner and I had given in because work had clearly left me unable to think of what to prepare for dinner.

"Mama" my son smiled at me as he kissed my cheek as I put him down so I could open the door to our flat.

Pushing over the door I watched him run inside.

"Why don't you go play in your room for a little while, baby?

He nodded and went to his room. Soon enough I heard him mumbling. He could talk but he still couldn't say a number of words. His speech therapist was happy with his progress and he still said basic words like 'mama', 'nana', 'pop', cat, dog and all the first words that children learn.

I headed over and checked the mail, there was the usual, bills and catalogues. I quickly used my phone to pay a water bill before, I went to my balcony where an Owl was waiting. Taking the letter, I gazed at the envelope I saw Lucy's handwriting. She was now a model and was currently on location in Venice.

I read the letter and put it aside to read later, after I had put Bray to bed.

"Come on dear…"I smiled as I dried him off after his bath and went to dress him in his room. I could hear my phone ringing in the other.

"Mama….call" Bray smiled at me, before loo

"I know baby, I'll call them back, right now we have to get you into bed" I winked at him.

He shook his head. I knew why my son fought bedtime almost every night. He was scared he would miss out on something.

"Oh but you don't want to cuddle Jimmy?" I asked picked up the stuffed toy and showed to him. He had slept with his toy for the past year I didn't see tonight being any different.

"Okay…" Bray sighed as I helped him into bed.

After I managed to get him to sleep, I headed back into my kitchen and pulled out a wine bottle and poured myself a glass.

I looked through my phone to see who had called earlier. I didn't recognise the number, so I shrugged it off as a missed call.

I went and got some parchment and quill and started my letter to my cousin.

A few minutes later the phone rang again from the same number as before. Taking a sip of wine I answered.

"Hello, Rose Weasley speaking….."

"Always so formal weren't you…" a male voice said with a chuckle.

"Scorpius?" I asked trying not to hide my shock.

"Hello Weasley ...bad time?"


	4. Chapter 4

_Still Rose's POV_

In all honesty it did take me some time to recover from the shock of Scorpius Malfoy calling me. We had dated for almost all of our sixth year before things had ended as the summer approached. No one but us knew that he was the one who had ended it. I believe everyone just assumed it had been mutual.

Fast forward a few years and here he was back in the country and calling me. Me of all people. Sure, we had remained friends but we hadn't been in contact when he had been across the Atlantic.

"You still there Rose? "I heard Scorpius on the other end of the line. It brought me out of my tangent of thoughts.

"Yeah….sorry. I am" He could probably tell that his call had surprised me.

I had honestly just expected to see him at the wedding or just in diagon Alley.

"How are you?"

"I'm good Scorpius…..just tired from work"

"I hear you're now a Healer….well done...do you specialise in any area?"

"Spell damage. So you're back hey…?"

"I am..working for the Wizengamot"

"I honestly didn't expect less…" I responded with a little laugh. Scorpius had always been ambitious, just as I was.

"I suppose that comes as no surprise to you" he said as I felt myself smile.

"So you called?" I asked, trying to pry the real reason for him calling me, if he really had one. Or, he just called to annoy me. I really hoped it wasn't that.

"Do I really need a reason?"

"No, but we haven't talked in like three years"

"That is true but I was on the other side of the ocean, Rose"

"Don't say my name…."

"What?" I heard him ask sounding confused.

"Don't say my first name Malfoy….call me Weasley"

"Um…..is everything okay?"

"Well other than you calling me out of the blue, sure?"

I heard him sigh before spoke again. "So I met Brayden yesterday…."

"What? Where did you meet my son?"

"Didn't Hugo tell you? I ran into them in Tesco….he's adorable Rose"

"I know he is….he's the best thing to happen to me" I didn't care if I was talking to my ex boyfriend right now, I was going to tell anyone I met that my son was the best thing to happen to me.

"Even though I only met him for a few minutes, I can tell he has a lot of you in him"

I was beginning to feel that I could already pre-empt his next question and it was question I wasn't prepared to answer.

"Yes he does….he has my personality, not my looks, lucky him" I laughed, somewhat forcefully.

"I'm guessing he looks like his father?" Scorpius asked.

"He does" I tried to answer without sighing or getting upset.

"Weasley…...who is Brayden's father?"

"Malfoy…." I sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose with my free hand.

"You don't have to tell me…..it's alright, I shouldn't have asked"

"Tyler…..Tyler Longbottom" I answered in an attempt to get him to stop apologising for something he didn't to apologise for.

"What? The guy punched me when you and I first started going out back in sixth year"

"Yes"

"Well I didn't see that coming….I won't ask how you two even got together, I don't want to know, It's really none of my business"

" You're right! It's none of your ruddy business Malfoy!" I told him pointedly before I hung up on him and threw my phone onto my nearby ottoman. I looked towards Bray's room to make sure he hadn't woken up before laid down and shut my eyes in frustration.


	5. Chapter 5

_Scorpius's POV_

It had been a few days since I had spoken to Rose and I was feeling no remorse for how I had spoken to her. I knew she wouldn't be feeling any either, I didn't expect her to. She was still as hot-headed as ever. I had never told anyone, but maybe Al suspected it, but that was something I found attractive in her. I had never actually told her that though, I was rather fond of having all my body parts intact.

But we had dated and then I had ended it. I didn't want our families to bicker and to try and tear us apart. Her father had always disliked me, sure they had accepted me being his nephew's best friend but he had always had an issue with me being his daughter's boyfriend. But then there was my family too. My mother had always been accepting, sure but my father was fine. For him, it wasn't about blood status but never wanted me to throw away my life for her. We were in school and I hardly thought I was doing that. We were just doing what teenagers did. Heck, my father should know, he had dated so many women before he had married my mother.

There was nothing I could do, it was all in the past now.

I had dinner to get to, I was eating with Al tonight. He had mentioned that there would be others at dinner tonight, I just didn't know who.

A little while later I arrived at the restaurant and walked in and saw the back of my best mate's head a few booths over from the front counter and made my way over.

"Hey Al…." I grinned in his direction before looking to the other occupants. I recognised James, but then again, he wasn't hard to miss. Even if it had been a few years since I had seen him.

The girl with them look familiar. I tried to place her as I saw Al slide over for me to take my seat.

"You don't recognise me, do you?" the brunette asked as she sipped her drink.

"I have to admit I don't" I admitted looking over at James who was smirking as he took a swig of his beer.

"Looks like you guys were right" She laughed as she glanced at the other two guys.

Was this Mariette Wood? Albus had told me James had married her last winter.

"I'm Lucy….Weasley…." the girl smirked, her blue eyes shining mischievously. She had her chocolate brown hair tied in a high ponytail and fell down to probably about the middle of her back. He features were well defined, more so when we had been in school together. She was stunning, there was no doubt about her profession at all.

"Oh….Hi" I managed with a laugh as a waitress came by to take my drink order. Okay, so definitely not someone married to James.

"My brother and I had a bet that you wouldn't recognise her tonight" Albus told me after the waitress had gone to attend to another table.

Lucy excused herself to go to the ladies' room.

"So I can see why she's a model."

James nodded before speaking. "And before you think about making a move, she's with Lysander"

"I wasn't…." I replied before rolling my eyes. "So I ran into Hugo in the supermarket the other day"

"Oh yes?" Lucy asked as she sat back next to her cousin.

"He had Brayden with him" I saw the other three glance at each other. "Before you say anything, I know he's Rose's son"

"Do you know who his father is?" Al asked.

"Yeah,...Tyler" I replied, seeing James raise his brow at me as the waitress returned with my drink

"Who told you?" he went on to ask.

"Rose did"

"You saw her?" They probably expected the two of us to run into each other at the wedding or the rehearsal dinner.

I shook my head before answering. ""No I called her"

They nodded, I suspected they assumed how that phone call would have gone down. They were on the right track, I didn't need to tell them.


End file.
